Strikers 1945
|publisher = |series = Strikers 1945 |platforms = Arcade, Sega Saturn, PlayStation, Android, Nintendo Switch |genre = Scrolling shooter |modes = Up to 2 players, simultaneously |cabinet = Upright |display = Raster standard resolution, vertical |arcade system = Psikyo 1st Generation |director = Naozumi Yorichika |producer = Jun-ichi Niwa Shin. Nakamura |designer = |programmer = |artist = |sound = Yamaha YM2610 (early) Yamaha YMF278B (late) |writer = |composer = Masaki Izutani |release = 1995 }} , also known as 'Striker 1945', is a vertically scrolling shoot 'em up arcade game developed and published by Psikyo in 1995. In Japan, it was ported to the PlayStation and Sega Saturn by Atlus in 1996; later was also released as part of ''Psikyo Shooting Collection Vol. 1: Strikers 1945 I & II by Taito for the PlayStation 2 (in Europe by Play It under the name 1945 I & II: The Arcade Games). The game was followed by Strikers 1945 II in 1997 (released in North America as just "Strikers 1945"), and Strikers 1945 III in 1999, as well as the second title remake called Strikers 1945 Plus. Gameplay Each plane in Strikers 1945 has three attacks: a normal shot, a charged shot, and a bomb that clears the screen of minor enemies and bullets. Both normal and charged shot can be strengthened by grabbing power-ups and extra bombs can be collected. Gold bars, which are found by destroying certain buildings or enemies, can be collected for bonus points. After the defeat of the final boss, the player's time, number of gold bars, and number of enemies killed are added up for each level and, if high enough, marked with a silver or gold medal. In the Japanese arcade version, a hidden post-credits bonus can be unlocked if the player beat the entire game without losing a life, showing the six pilots (five females and one male) posing undressed. Plot In the summer of 1945, after the end of World War II, peace has once again spread throughout the world. However, the mysterious organization C.A.N.Y. emerged to conquer the world using superweapons never seen before. It is composed of high-ranking international military officials. Six best fighters, who together form a team called Strikers, have been chosen secretly by United Military Headquarters for a mission against this threat. Reception Consoles + reviewer rated the imported Saturn version at 92%. References External links * *[http://www.mobygames.com/game/strikers-1945_ Strikers 1945] at MobyGames *[http://www.world-of-arcades.net/1945/Strikers%201945/Strikers1945.htm Strikers 1945] at World of Arcades *[http://segaretro.org/Strikers_1945 Strikers 1945] at Sega Retro Category:1995 video games Category:Alternate history video games Category:Arcade games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Nintendo Switch eShop games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Science fiction video games Category:Psikyo games Category:Vertically scrolling shooters Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games set in 1945 Category:World War II video games category:Android (operating system) games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games set in outer space Category:Video games set in Japan Category:Video games set in the United States Category:Video games set in Germany Category:Video games set in Russia Category:Video games set on the Moon